Amour à sens unique
by Cho3
Summary: Alors que la douleur le transperçais de partout, alors que la mort sr rapprochait doucement, il ne voyait que le visage de sona ange...Draco...'


Coucou !! Bon alors je sais que je n'ai pas encore mis le chapitre 14 de HP et DM : un amour impossible ? Mais je sèche un peu sur le chap…Me tuez paaaaaaaaaaas !!! Je sais que je suis vraiment en retard, mais je suis vraiment en panne sèche !!! Pas ma faute hein !! Blâmez ma tête !! Bon alors voici mon deuxième One-Shot !!!! J'espère qu'il va vous plaireuuuuuuuh!!!! Bonne Lecture

Disclamer : Pas à moi…

Couple : DracoHarry

**Amour à sens unique**

****

****

****

Savez vous ce que ça fait que d'aimer son pire ennemi ? Savez vous ce qu'on ressent ? Avez-vous déjà vécu un amour à sens unique ? Avez-vous seulement idée de la souffrance qu'on éprouve à voir l'être aimer nous détester autant que nous on l'aime ? Moi…oui…je n'ai jamais connu le véritable amour, mais je me suis toujours dit que lorsque j'aimerais quelqu'un, la personne m'aimera en retour, comme si c'était un fait. J'avais tout faux. Aujourd'hui, je me meurs d'amour pour lui, alors qu'il ne me regarde même pas. J'ai été séduit par ses yeux verts, son sourire, ses cheveux noirs…Lorsqu'il est triste, je le suis, lorsqu'il est heureux, c'est comme un baume sur mon cœur meurtri. Ça va faire deux ans que je l'aime. Deux ans qu'il m'ignore. Et deux ans de souffrance… Du jour au lendemain, je suis tombé amoureux de lui, comme ça. Tout d'abord ça a été des petits signes de rien. Les mains souvent moite lorsqu'il est proche, des sortes de picotement qui m'envahissent lorsque je le vois…puis…ça a été plus loin…encore et toujours plus loin…Dès qu'on parlait de lui je prêtais une oreille attentive, dès que je voyais son nom quelque part, mon estomac se contractait, je l'aimais…à en mourir…et je l'aime encore. Sais tu seulement ce que j'éprouve pour toi Harry ? Sais tu seulement ce que tu me fais faire ? Lorsqu'il m'adresse la parole, c'est pour me lancer des remarque acère qui meurtrissent mon cœur encore plus…Et quand je le vois avec ces filles, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur saigne, depuis deux ans je suis gentil avec lui, je l'insulte de moins en moins et je laisse ses amis en paix. Pourquoi toute cette haine ?! Pourquoi est-il gentil avec tout le monde sauf avec moi ? Pourquoi ? Tant de question sans réponse…Harry, mon ange, ne vois-tu pas que je meurs à petit feu à cause de toi ? Ne vois tu pas que je ferais tout pour toi ? Tu me demanderais la lune, je te la donnerais, tu me demanderais le ciel, je te le remettrais, tu me demanderais ma vie, je te la confirais…Entre tes mains blanche et douce, tu as mon cœur et tu n'en es même pas conscient…Ginny Weasley. Voilà celle qui a pris ton cœur…voilà celle qui a pris ma place…j'aimerais tant que tu me regardes comme tu la regardes, j'aimerais tant que tes mots doux me soient destinés…mais, tu es le fruit défendu. Je n'ai pas le droit à tant de pureté, moi qui suis si sale, moi qui ai tué tant d'innocent…Je ne voulais pas devenir mangemort tu sais…mon père m'y a forcé…il a su ce que je ressentais pour toi, par je ne sais quelle manière, alors il m'a menacé de te tuer si jamais je ne devenais pas Mangemort. Je ne pouvais pas le permettre, je préférerais mourir dans d'atroce souffrance plutôt que d'avoir à te perdre. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai ressenti le jour ou je t'ai affronté…le jour ou tu as baissé ma capuche et que tu m'a regardé avec haine, effroi et dégoût…et les mots que tu m'as dit à ce moment là…resteront à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire…

_-Je ne pensais pas que tu descendrais aussi bas que ça Malfoy…_

Tu m'as emmené chez Dumbledore en me jetant un Doloris, pour te venger de tout le mal que je t'avais fait, mais la douleur de ce sort n'était rien comparé à la douleur de mon cœur….Et lorsque cette rouquine est venu et que tu l'as embrassé, j'ai remercier mon père pour toute ces années ou il m'a appris à contenir mes larmes et mes émotions…Dumbledore a paru déçu de voir que je m'était rangé du côté du mal puis il t'a demandé de sortir et a attendu…lorsque enfin j'ai éclaté en sanglots en lui racontant tout. Je suis devenu espion pour l'ordre, personne ne le savait à part lui et Snape. Demain, c'est la dernière guerre. Demain, ce sera la fin. Demain, nous saurons qui des deux clans règneras. Demain…tout se fera…oui, car demain, je t'avouerais que je t'aime. Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas exactement quand, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que j'en ai marre de souffrir et que je veux que tu sache. Que tu sache que tu es mon soleil, mon cœur, mon oxygène…ma vie…tu es tout pour moi. Je regarde attentivement le ciel étoilé. Ce que j'aimerais être parmi ces étoiles, ce que j'aimerais ne plus souffrir. Harry, as-tu déjà aimé quelqu'un à en mourir ? Si tu savais, si seulement tu pouvais savoir à quel point ça fait mal, tu serais peut-être plus indulgent avec moi…Je jette un regard vers le lac glacé, sur la neige j'aperçois des pas et plus loin je vois une silhouette se dessiner au clair de lune. Mon cœur manque un battement. C'est toi. Je te reconnaîtrais entre mille…cette silhouette svelte et élancée…ces cheveux noir qui brillent à la lueur de la lune…Je mets un col roulé noir, une écharpe, ma cape et je descend dans le Hall prenant bien soin d'éviter Rusard. Le vent glacial de l'hiver, aussi froid que mon cœur meurtri, me fait frissonner. Mais je ne m'en occupe pas…plus j'avance dans la neige, plus mon cœur bat et cette douce sensation de chaleur et de bien être reviens, comme à chaque fois que je suis prêt de toi. Tout est silence, seul mes pas dans la neige poudré résonnent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? dit-tu en ne te retournant même pas

-J'ai le droit de me promener non ?

-Alors je m'en vais…

Sur ce tu tourne les talons et t'en va. Non pas maintenant, pas tout de suite. Laisse profiter un peu de ta présence Harry, s'il te plaît. La guerre de demain, je la fais pour toi…reste…

-Attend ! Dis-je en t'attrapant le poignet

Tu te retournes, surpris. Dieu que tu es beau !! Tes joues sont rougies par le froid, ton regard est toujours aussi brillant et pétillant alors que tu sais très bien que demain, tu ne seras peut-être plus parmi nous. J'ai peur pour toi, j'ai peur de te perdre…j'ai l'impression que tu sauras mes sentiments plus tôt que je ne le pensais…

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas celui que tu crois…

-Celui que je crois ? Tu veux dire un sale mangemorts qui tue des innocents et que je veux voir crever ?!

Ces mots m'allèrent droit au cœur. Si seulement tu savais…tu ne peux pas voir au dessus du masque, ou plutôt tu ne **veux **pas voir au dessus du masque…ta vie est trop simple pour vouloir imaginer ne serais-ce que le quart de ma souffrance…Sais-tu à quel point tu compte pour moi ? Sais-tu ce que je ressens lorsque tu LA regardes comme ça ? Non, bien sur tu ne sais rien de tout ça et même si tu le savais, tu t'en fouterais. Tu m'ignorerais et tu annoncerais à toute l'école que le grand Draco Malfoy est amoureux de toi. Mais tant pis, je prend le risque…

-As-tu seulement pris quelque seconde pour te demander pourquoi Dumbledore m'a garder à l'école au lieu de me renvoyer ?

Tu fronces les sourcils, perplexe, visiblement, tu n'y avais pas pensé. Tu rebrousse chemin et t'assoies à côté de moi. Je me retiens de sourire, j'ai trouvé le point…

-Pourquoi Dumbledore…

-Tu le sauras demain…le coupai-je

Tu fronces de nouveau les sourcils. Dieu que je peux aimer toutes ces manies chez toi. La façon dont tu te mord violemment les lèvres lorsque tu te retiens de rire, la façon dont tu sors la langue lorsque tu essaie de te concentrer sur ta potion ou la façon, comme maintenant, dont tu fronce les sourcils lorsque tu réfléchi ou que tu es tracassé par quelque chose. Durant ces deux ans, je t'ai beaucoup observé. Le moindre de tes fait et geste.

-Tu es un espion n'est-ce pas ?

-Très perspicace Potter…

-Alors…pourquoi es-tu devenu Mangemort ?

Je soupir. C'est le moment…il est arrivé trop rapidement à mon goût…

-Mon père m'y a oblig

-Tu pouvais très bien t'enfuir et tout raconter à Dumbledore…

-Il l'aurait tué. Fut ma seule réponse

Tu me regarde, semblant soudain interloqué.

-Qui ? Qui ton père aurait tué ? Me demande tu

-La personne que j'aime…

Le ton de ma voix est sans réplique et, dieu merci, tu comprends que je ne veux pas m'éterniser là-dessus. Je me lève et me dirige vers le château lorsque ta voix m'arrête…

-Dis lui. C'est la chose la plus simple à faire. N'attend pas de perdre une personne avant de lui avouer que tu l'aimes…

Je me fige net et me retourne, pour découvrir que tu n'es plus là. Dans les Ténèbres de la nuit, plus aucune trace de toi…

-Harry…si seulement tu savais…tu savais…à quel point je t'aime…dis-je dans un murmure emporté par la nuit

- Les premières à 3ième années s'occuperont de l'infirmerie et des passages secrets en cas d'évacuation. Les 4ième et 5ième eux seront dans répartie dans la Grande Salle et dans les donjons. Quand aux 6ième et 7ième années, ils combattront aux côtés de l'ordre du ministère etc.… Tout le monde a compris ? Alors, que la dernière guerre commence…tous à vos postes...Le Lord Noir devrait attaquer dans moins d'une heure…Oui Miss Granger ?

-Si jamais il décide de nous prendre en surprise et de nous attaquer avant ?

-Nous y avons déjà pensé et ç'en est arrivés aux conclusions qu'il devrait attaquer dans moins d'une heure. Bonne Chance.

Sur ce, tous les groupes d'élèves se dispersèrent. Je sens leur regards interrogateurs sur moi, certains sont perplexe, étant sur que je me rangerais du côté de Voldemort. J'ai envie d'éclater de rire. Lorsque je te vois. Serein, calme, avançant vers moi. Tu passe à côté de moi et la phrase que tu me dis me glace le sang et fais retourner mon estomac au moins 500 fois…

-Fais attention à toi…Draco.

Je suis figé sur ma place, regardant droit devant moi et mon cœur battant la chamade. Draco. Tu as dit mon prénom. Tu m'as dit de faire attention. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Tu…

-VOLDEMORT ATTAQUE !!!!!!!!!!!! TOUT LE MONDE À SON POSTE !!!!! Hurle une voix amplifiée par le sonorus

Alors que tous les 6ième et 7ième années se dirigent vers les portes du grand Hall, je fais le chemin inverse afin de passer par un passage secret que le Lord noir m'a indiqué. Arrivé là, je trouve une vingtaine d'élèves entrain de s'engouffrer. Tous des Mangemorts. J'ai envie de vomir…J'enfile ma capuche et suis le mouvement. J'atterrie dehors. Le combat a déjà commencé. Des sorts fusent de partout. C'est horrible. Déjà, des corps morts s'entassent, du sang et rien que du sang partout…Je cherche du regard mon amour le perçoit essayer de vaincre un troll à l'aide de Weasley. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire le moindre geste qu'un sort me frôle l'oreille. Je me retourne brusquement, manquant de faire tomber ma capuche, Ginny Weasley est devant moi. Tenant sa baguette bien droite et un air déterminée sur son visage.

-Crucifious ! dit-elle

J'évite avec justesse les centaines de couteaux qui se dirigent vers moi, seulement 3 ont réussis à me toucher. Un au ventre, au à la jambe droite et un autre sur la hanche. Putain ça fait mal !!! Je tombe à genou essayant d'enlevant le couteau qui me tiraille le ventre, mais un coup de pied m'arrête. Je lève les yeux pour rencontrer une mer d'émeraude. Non…il ne manquait plus que ça…. Je baisse la tête, j'aurais très bien pu mettre cette Weasley K.O en deux seconde, mais je ne l'ai pas fait…car il l'aime…je relève la tête, en étant surpris de ne pas avoir reçu d'autre coups. Yeux Verts est figé, puis dans un souffle il dit :

-Ma…Malfoy…?

Je fronce les sourcils. Comment a-t-il réussi à deviner ? Plus loin, je vois mon père entrain de me regarder. Je sais que c'est lui…J'enlève brusquement le couteau de mon ventre et saute sur Harry comme si je voulais l'attaquer, mais en fait, je fais bien attention à ne pas le blesser.

-Je suis désolé…mais j'y suis forcé…murmurai-je à son oreille

Il se fige encore. Il pense que je vais le tuer ? Oui, il ferme les yeux. Harry, comment peux-tu penser un seul instant que je pourrais te faire du mal. Je mets sa main sur ma blessure et il ouvre les yeux.

-Aussitôt que je hurle et que je me jette à terre, tu vas combattre quelqu'un d'autre…

Il hoche la tête et j'appui sur sa main. Je hurle et me projette au loin, comme si c'était lui qui m'avait fait ça. Il se lève et semble hésiter entre me venir en aide et s'en aller. Mon regard le dissuade de faire la première solution et il retourne au combat. Son combat. Je me relève difficilement, mes blessures me font atrocement mal. Je me jette un sort de guérison et me remet au combat. Le sang. Il y'en a partout c'est vraiment horrible. J'ai la nausée. Ça me répugne. Vivement que ça se termine. Au loin je vois Dumbledore qui me regarde avec insistance. C'est le moment. Je m'éloigne subtilement du combat et monte sur un rocher. J'ai vu mon père et le Lord Noir me suivre du regard. J'enlève ma capuche. Certains de l'école sont surprit, d'autre affiche un air 'Je le savais' tandis que d'autre, comme Harry, restent impassible. Je brandis ma baguette sur Harry. C'est le plan.

-Avada Kedavra !!! Hurlai-je

À la dernière minute, je détourne ma baguette pour la pointer sur un mangemort qui tombe raide sur le sol, mort.

-SALE TRAÎTRE !!!! Hurle un Mangemort en sautant sur moi.

Le combat reprend. Je donne un violent coup de poing au Mangemort, lui abaissant ainsi sa capuche, Zabini. J'aurais du m'en douter. Il me frappe au visage, sa fait mal !!! Un autre coup et encore un autre, quand soudain, je ne sens plus de douleur mais une douce chaleur. J'entrouvre doucement les yeux pour me noyer dans une mer d'émeraude…Harry…

-Draco…tu vas bien ?

Je me relève doucement et vois Zabini étendu plus loin, les yeux grands ouverts et un couteau planter dans le cœur. J'hoche doucement la tête et il retourne au combat sans un mot de plus, sans un regard. Les sorts viennent de partout, je ne sais plus où donner la tête quand soudain une scène en particulier attire mon attention. Harry, penché sur Weasley (la fille) et entrain de l'aider à se relever. Derrière lui je vois mon père lever doucement sa baguette vers lui…Non…tout mais pas ça. Je cours le plus vite possible en hurlant :

-HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il se retourne brusquement et me vois courir vers lui lorsque son regard glisse vers mon père, ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Un éclair rouge sang se dirige vers lui. S'il vous plaît seigneur, faîtes que j'arrive à temps…je vous en supplie…Harry…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tout ce que je sens c'est la douleur fulgurante traverser mon cœur, puis mon corps entier…merci mon dieu, je suis arrivé à temps…Je tombe durement sur le sol lorsque je sens deux bras m'entourer et une douce voix parvient à mes oreilles…

-Draco…Draco…s'il te plaît…meurt pas…

Quelque chose de mouillé tombe sur mes lèvres, instinctivement je lèche. C'est salé…Harry…tu pleures…? Pourquoi mon amour ? Ne pleure pas mon ange…

-…pas…ne pleure…pas…réussi-je à articuler

Je lève doucement ma main pour essuyer ses larmes, puis les Ténèbres m'entourent complètement…

Sang….

_Harry…_

Douleur…

_Harry…_

Mort…

_HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Je me réveille en sursaut alors qu'une douleur fulgurante me traverse le corps et que je sens aussitôt deux bras me remettre doucement au lit.

-M.Malfoy, restez couché !!! Votre corps n'as pas assez récupéré me dit Pomfresh

-Depuis…combien…temps ? Dis-je, ma gorge est anormalement sèche

Elle me tend un verre d'eau en répondant :

-Depuis environ 3 semaines que vous êtes inconscient…

_Harry…_Oh Mon dieu! Harry!!

-HARRY!!! Hurlai-je

Le regard de l'infirmière s'assombrit et elle jette un regard sur le lit d'à côté. Oh mon dieu seigneur, faîte qu'il ne soit pas…

-Il est dans un piteux état, son combat contre le Lord Noir a été très éprouvant et il a du utiliser toute sa magie et ses capacité. Il est dans un coma très profond et…j'ai bien peur qu'il ne se réveille jamais…

2 semaines, cela fait exactement 2 semaines que je suis à ton chevet et que tu ne donnes aucun signe d'amélioration ou de détérioration. Sais-tu seulement que ma vie est entre tes mains ? Si tu meurs, alors je mourrais avec toi…C'est si injuste !! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de t'avouer mes sentiments…je passe doucement ma main sur ton visage. Tout tes amis ont été surpris de me voir à ton chevet, enfin sauf cette Granger…je savais…j'aurais du m'en douter qu'elle devinerais les sentiments que j'ai envers toi. Tes paupières bougent…oh mon dieu…merci…tu murmures quelque chose que je n'entend pas…je me penche pour enfin entendre le mot qui transperce mon cœur et qui me détruit :

-Ginny…

Je me lève brusquement, non, mais à quoi je m'attendais ?! À ce que tu te réveille, que tu me saute dans les bras et que tu me dise : Draco je t'aime ?! Je ne suis qu'un sombre idiot…je quitte l,infirmerie en prenant soin de dire à Pomfresh que tu es réveillé et que je ne suis pas du tout resté à ton chevet, accompagnant ces paroles de mon regard le plus menaçant…Je sors dehors sous le vent glacial de l'hiver…la neige a commencé à tomber très tôt cette année…mes pas s'imprègnent dans cette neige si blanche et je jette un regard vers le lac alors que les souvenirs de la nuit ou tu m'as parlé avec gentillesse et douceur me revient en mémoire. Cette neige si pur et si blanche souillé par mes pas qui eux sont si noir. Cette neige te représente Harry, et mes pas représente la souillure que mes sentiments exercent envers toi…Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer quelqu'un comme toi…je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer tout court…qu'est-ce qui m'a plus chez toi bon sang ?! Tes yeux aussi verts que l'émeraude ? Tes cheveux aussi noirs que les plumes des corbeaux ? Ta voix aussi douce qu'une mélodie ? Ton courage ? Ta joie de vivre malgré le noir qui t'entoure ? Oui…je t'aime pour tout ça…je t'aime pour tout ce que je ne suis pas…Le vent glacial me ramène sur terre et je frissonne resserrant encore ma cape, il serait peut-être temps que je rentre…La guerre est terminée, je suis encore vivant, contrairement à ce que je pensais…Voldemort est vaincu…que vais-je devenir ? Il serait peut-être temps que je parte…loin…très loin…plus je serais loin de toi, mieux je me porterais…ma décision est prise : je pars…

Sois heureux mon amour…

**POV de Harry **

****

Je sens une douce chaleur sur ma joue et une pression sur le lit…Ginny…mon dieu est-ce qu'elle est morte ? Oh mon dieu je m'en voudrais si elle mourrait, c'est comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue…

-Ginny…

Le poids sur mon lit s'enlève et j'entends une voix grave et douce signaler à quelqu'un (sûrement Pomfresh) que je suis réveillé…Minute…voix grave…? Ce n'est pas celle de Ron, je l'aurais reconnu…hééééééé mais je suis vivant moua !!! Comment sa se fait ? Faudrait peut-être que j'ouvre les yeux pour le savoir…allez…un œil…ouille !! Qui a idée de mettre le soleil aussi fort ?! Un autre…alala…allez on cligne des yeux pour s'habituer…TADAM !!! I'M THE PRO !!!

-M.Potter !! C'est un véritable miracle !! Je n'y croyais plus !!!! S'exclame Pomfresh

Hé la mémé tu ne peux pas gueuler moins fort ?! J'ai une symphonie de trompettes dans ma tête !

-Mal à la tête !!!!! Grognais-je

Traduction : Arrête de gueuler putain suis pas sourd !!! Comment ça je suis impoli ? Pas ma faute…j'ai pas eu de parents pour m'éduquer. Et toc !

-Oh c'est normal !! Vous êtes dans le coma depuis environ 3 semaines !! Monsieur Malfoy viens juste d'en sortir d'ailleurs, c'est lui qui était à votre chevet…et…

Elle s'arrête soudain, comme si elle avait fait une grosse bourde, puis s'en va en marmonnant qu'elle allait chercher je ne sais quel pommade…Malfoy ?...Draco ? Il était resté à mon chevet…durant tout ce temps ? Alors c'est lui qui était proche de moi ? Draco… pourquoi tu m'as sauvé la vie ? Il s'est interposé sans aucune hésitation…pourquoi ?

-HARRY !!!!!

Une tornade rousse me fonce dessus, si je n'était pas couché je serais tombé…Je l'embrasse doucement…c'est comme une coutume…il y'a quelque temps, pendant qu'on sortait ensemble, elle s'est rendu compte que je regardais avec beaucoup d'insistance Draco et m'avais questionné sur mon orientation, je ne m'en était jamais rendu compte…depuis elle m'a soutenu et elle a tout fait pour que je rapproche de Draco, mais nous avons gardez la bonne vielle habitude de nous embrasser, plusieurs pensent que nous sortons encore ensemble, mais c'est faux…Ginny est comme ma petite sœur…et je l'adore…mais je préfère mon petit Serpentard…qui m'a sauvé la vie !!!

-Hé vieux ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir…dit Ron

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? Je me rappelle seulement que Draco s'est interposé, après, plus rien…

-Hé bien, commence Hermione, tu étais dans une rage folle, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça, tu as pris Draco dans tes bras puis tu as hurlé et une immense lumière rouge et sortie de tes mains et s'est dirigé vers Lucius, le tuant sur le coup, puis tu t'es dirigé lentement vers Voldemort, si tu savais, tes yeux lançaient des éclair et on aurais dit qu'un puissant champ de force t'entourais vu que chaque mangemort qui s'approchait d'un peu trop près de toi se voyait projeter au loin. Tu es arrivé près de Voldemort et je dois t'avouer que je n'ai jamais vu un combat aussi sanglant, tu semblais vraiment furieux qu'on ai osé s'attaquer à Draco, quand Voldemort a dit que le sort que Draco venait de recevoir risquait de le tuer, une lueur verte émeraude est sorti de ta cicatrice et s'est dirigé vers Voldemort, qui l'a reçu de plein fouet, tu l'as achevé en lui lançant plein de sort de torture, puis quand enfin il est mort dans tes bras, ta cicatrice s'est mis à saigner, tu as hurlé et tu t'es évanoui…le corps de Voldemort disparaissant de tes bras…

Plus elle avançait dans l'histoire, plus des flash back me revenait…j'avais ressenti tant de haine en voyant Draco s'écroulé devant moi…j'avais tellement eu peur de le perdre à cet instant qu'un seul mot résonnait dans ma tête : Vengeance…j'avais envie de tuer, j'avais envie de sang, j'avais envie de venger l'être que j'aimais…Je fus interrompu par un Dumbledore soucieux entrant dans l'infirmerie.

-Pom Pom !! POM POM !! Hurle-t-il

L'infirmière entra en soufflant.

-Oui ?

-Auriez vous une idée d'où serait allé Draco Malfoy ?

L'infirmière cligne un instant des yeux semblant surprise par cette question. Draco ? Pourquoi serait-il parti…? Il doit sûrement dehors…n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh…non pourquoi cela ?

-Il est parti en laissant ceci…dit Dumbledore en montrant un bout de papier

Tout le monde se pencha dessus, et je pu lire les mots qui changèrent à tout jamais le sens de ma vie…

_Je pars loin de tout. Ne me cherchez pas. _

_D.M _

**_5 ans plus tard…_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

5 ans. Cela fait exactement 5 ans que je le cherche, mais en vain. Il a complètement disparu. Les registre sorciers et moldus ne montre personne du nom de Draco Malfoy. Je suis devenu aurore, me débarrassant des derniers mangemorts croyant que leur maître pourrait encore revenir à la vie…Ils sont quand même plusieurs et certains ne sont pas débutants en magie noire…c'est pour ça que nous somme aider par un aurore inconnu et expert en magie noire surnomme Dark Angel (_L'ange Noire)_. Personne ne connaît son identité, mais le chef dit qu'il nous le présentera bientôt…

-Attaque de l'équipe Dark Power sur le chemin de traverse 'Ry ! Faut pas qu'on les manque cette fois, le patron nous envoie Dark Angel ! S'exclame Jeff, mon coéquipier

Je prends mon blouson avec un soupir de lassitude. Les Dark Power sont les mangemorts les plus redoutable, et nous n'avons jamais pu les arrêter, mais c'est la première fois que nous serons aidé par Dark Angel, j'espère que cette fois nous réussirons, ils n'arrêtent pas de semer la zizanie et tuer des innocents…oui, je sais, c'est le boulot des mangemorts, mais putain ils pourraient pas arrêter un peu ?! Nous arrivons sur les lieux avec mon équipe composée de Jeff, moi, Cloé, Chris et Ben. Dark Angel devrait bientôt arriver. Nous commençons le combat comme d'habitude, sauf que cette fois, les Dark Power semblent extrêmement puissant et j'ai du mal à les retenir. J'entend un cri…je sais…dans cette situation, on entend souvent des cris…mais…cette fois ce sont des pleurs…des pleurs d'enfants…un enfant qui cri à l'aide…j'esquive rapidement un sort et me dirige vers les cris. Ce que je vois me sert le cœur. Un enfant d'environ 7 ans cris et tire sur la main de sa mère, ensevelis sous les débris. J'ai la nausée…ces mangemorts sont des monstres !!! Comment osent-ils semer autant de souffrance et de morts sans aucun remords ?! Je lance un sort qui est sensé faire lever les objets lourd, mais je n'ai pas assez d'énergie…ma blessure à l'épaule me fait un mal de chien ! Quand soudain j'entends au loin le cri de Jeff :

-C'est bon Dark Angel !! Va aider Harry, j'ai l'impression qu'il en a besoin !!

Dark Angel se dirige vers moi, sa cape volant derrière lui. Il dégage quelque chose…je ne sais pas quoi…mais j'ai un sentiment de déjà vu…bon passons, il m'aide à faire lever les pierres et deux minutes plus tard la mère est libéré…pendant que Dark Angel s'occupe de la soigner je m'occupe de l'enfant.

-Hé petit, c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Snif…Draco m'sieur…Draco Tyler Shakers…snif…

Lorsqu'il a prononcé le nom de Draco, un pincement au cœur me rappela le mien…mon Draco…si seulement tu étais la…tu saurais sûrement quoi faire…pourquoi nous as-tu laissé ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ?

-Ça va allez p'tit pleure plus…ta mère va s'en sortir…

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et je remarque tout de suite la lueur d'admiration dans les yeux de l'enfant.

-Vous êtes Harry Potter ?! Alors j'vous crois !!!! Ma maman elle va s'en sortireuuuuuh !!!! Chantonne-t-il

Je tourne mon regard vers Dark Angel qui est entrain de bander la femme, lorsque je sens qu'on me tire par la manche.

-Dit Monsieur Harry, c'est vrai que quand tu t'es battu contre le méchant y'a un autre Monsieur qui s'appelle Draco qui t'a sauvé la vie ? demande l'enfant avec une innocence à laquelle je ne croyais plus

Mon regard s'adoucit immédiatement et je lui réponds :

-Oui c'est vrai, c'est un homme affreusement courageux…qui a tout laissé tombé et qui a risqué sa vie mainte fois, tout ça parce qu'il voulais la paix…

Les yeux du garçon s'illuminent, semblant soudain fier de porter un nom de héro.

-Et il est où Monsieur Draco ?

Mon regard s'assombrit aussitôt.

-Ça…personne ne le sait…mais crois moi que j'aimerais vraiment…

-DARK ANGEL ATTENTION !!!!!

Je me tourne brusquement, cachant l'enfant derrière moi et me tournant vers Dark Angel. Un Mangemort fonçait sur lui. Il tourne son regard vers moi, et à ce moment là, pendant une fraction de seconde, je pu voir en dessous de cette capuche, un regard argenté brillant de peur et de panique. Et c'est là que je comprit…c'est là que tout s'éclaira…Dark Angel faisait parti des aurores depuis 5 ans. Dark Angel n'a jamais montré sa véritable identité. Dark Angel n'a jamais parlé. Dark Angel n'a pas de maison fixe, il dort dans des hôtels…Dark Angel est Draco Malfoy.

Sans hésiter une seule seconde je m'interpose entre lui et le mangemort qui viens de lancer le sort impardonnable…

**FIN DU POV **

****

****

****

Alors que la lueur verte se dirigeait à grande vitesse sur Harry, Dark Angel se tourna vers lui, le suivant du regard et sa capuche, ne suivant pas le mouvement trop rapide, tomba, laissant apercevoir un visage d'enfant ayant grandi trop vite, de long cheveux blonds platines retenu en une queue de cheval et un regard argenté brillant de peur et d'angoisse.

-HARRY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla-t-il

Le corps lourd de Harry tomba sur le sol en un bruit sourd…un bruit à vous glacer le sang. Alors que la douleur se répandait partout dans son corps, alors que la mort se rapprochait, Harry ne voyait que le visage de son ange blond…Draco…

-Harry !! Oh mon dieu !! Répond !! S'il vous plaît seigneur !!! Sanglota Draco

Il prit le corps inerte de Harry dans ses bras et celui-ci remua doucement ses paupières et dit en crachant le sang.

-Je te…retrouve enfin…c'est un prêté pour un rendu hein…

Il rit doucement, un rire jaune, amer…

-N'oublie jamais ça Draco…je…je…t'aimerais…toujours…

Sur ce, le 'survivant' ferma doucement ses paupière devenu trop lourde et se laissa emporté par les Ténèbres qui l'accueillait à bras ouverts…

J'ouvre doucement les yeux alors qu'une douleur fulgurante me vrille les tympans. Un mur blanc…je suis à l'hôpital ?! Impossible…je suis sensé être mort !!!! Personne ne peut résister à l'Avada Kedavra.

-Ah Monsieur Potter !!! S'exclame une infirmière, je vais chercher votre médecin !! Vous devez sûrement vous demandez comment sa se fait que vous soyez encore vivant !!! Vous saviez, même moi je n'y croyait pas lorsqu'on me l'a dit, mais une fois la…

-C'est bon Jane…laissez moi le soin de lui expliquez…s'exclame une femme avec un blouson, elle doit sûrement être le médecin

-Oh pardon !! Il va falloir que je corrige cette manie de trop parler !!!

Sur ce, elle quitta la chambre.

-Alors M.Potter, tout d'abord buvez ceci…

Harry prit le verre et le but d'une traite, habituer aux potions dégoûtante de Madame Pomfresh.

-Comment…comment se fait-il que je sois encore vivant ?

-Hé bien, tout d'abord, vous savez que c'est l'amour de votre mère qui vous a sauvé la première fois, mais comme cela fait 21 ans, l'amour de votre mère n'a fait que diminuer l'impact de l'Avada. Ce qui vous a vraiment sauvé c'est l'amour et la magie d'une autre personne…

-Hum…gné ? dit très intelligemment Harry

-Draco Malfoy a accepté de faire un transfert d'énergie pour vous sauver la vie, mettant en danger la sienne…Mais son amour pour vous était tellement fort et tellement solide, que ça lui a juste causé une perte minime d'énergie. Peu de sorciers auraient été capable de faire ce genre de transfert sans y laisser leur vie. Mais…on dit que l'amour est plus fort que tout…en voici la preuve…sur ce…Monsieur Malfoy trépigne d'impatience à l'idée de vous revoir…

Elle sortit et laissa entrer un bouquet humain…bah quoi ?! C'est vrai !! Je le vois même pas tellement le bouquet est grand. Je souris doucement alors que lui me lance plutôt un sourire gêné. Il pose le bouquet sur la table, mais il tombe. Il grogne et le remet, mais il tombe encore. Il commence à pester (Tiens je savais pas que ce juron existait…) et le met encore une fois, il tombe…et Draco explose.

-PUTAIN DE BOUQUET À LA CON TU VAS TENIR SUR CETTE BORDEL DE TABLE OUI OU NON ?!

Et oh miracle ! Le bouquet tiens…à croire que c'est pour l'énerver…

-Hum…je me suis inquiété pour toi…dit-il en se tournant vers moi

Mais je ne suis pas d'humeur ! L'enguelade maintenant, les mamours après !

-Putain tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris de disparaître comme ça pendant 5 ans sans donner de nouvelle ?! Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti ?! J'ai eu l'impression de mourir à chaque seconde !!!!!

Draco se fait tout petit…Grrr…il ferait bien, pace que je suis vraiment mais **vraiment** de mauvaise humeur la !

-Je pensais que…que tu aimais Ginny…

-ET C'EST UNE RAISON DE DISPARAÎTRE COMME ÇA PUTAIN ?! JE T'AIMAIS MOI !!!! T'AS JAMAIS APPRIS QU'IL NE FALLAIT PAS TIRER DE CONCLUSION TROP VITE ?!

-J'étais…j'étais bouleversé…je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire…

Son regard désemparé et triste me calme rapidement. Je me lève, ignorant la douleur qui me tiraille de partout, et me colle doucement contre mon torse. Il semble étonné, puis me serre dans ses bras. Je sanglote doucement en disant :

-Ne me quitte plus s'il te plaît…j'ai eu l'impression de mourir à chaque seconde…je t'aime tellement Draco…

-Je t'aime aussi Harry, et je m'excuse de t'avoir fait souffrir…c'est la dernière chose que je voulais…

Je l'embrasse doucement. Bon dieu ! Comment j'ai pu me passer de ça durant tout ces années ? Ces lèvres douces et sucrées me font tourner la tête. Je sens mon estomac se contracter rien qu'en t'embrassant, je t'aime tellement…

-Ne me quitte plus…murmurai-je

-Plus jamais mon amour…

**FIN !!!!!**

****

****

**Vala !!!!!! Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? C'est mon deuxième One-Shot !!! J'espère qu'il est bien !!!! :P Vous avez aimez ? Vous avez pas aimé ? Reviews !!!!!!!!!!!! **

****

****

**Bisous !!!**

****

****

**Cho3 !!**

**__**

****


End file.
